


Truth or dare

by Klever_kitty



Series: Umbrella academy one shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 16th birthday, F/M, Feelings, Games, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Truth or Dare, don’t include Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klever_kitty/pseuds/Klever_kitty
Summary: The group decide to play truth or dare the night of their 16th birthday.





	Truth or dare

Klaus sat in Alisons room flipping mindlessly through his sisters magazine. Alison sat at her makeup Vanity fixing her hair and makeup. “Alison!” Klaus practically squealed from the bed. The eye pencil clattering against the vanity.

“Are you ok?” She asked in shock.

“I just had the most magnificent amazing idea!” Klaus clapped gleefully.

“What is it?” She asked finishing her make up.

“why don’t we throw a secret party tonight like a mini birthday party. Like we could eat and junk food and play truth or dare?” Klaus explained happy.

“there’s no way dad would let us.” Alison sighed putting her make up away.

“That’s the whole point of it being Secret!” Klaus empisided the last word.

“ok say I agreed how would we get junk food and drink? Where would we hold it? and how would we get the boys to agree?” Alison asked sceptical yet slightly excited by the idea.

“i have my ways of getting us junk food. We can have it here we will just have to be quiet.” Klaus answered excitedly.

“and what about the boys? Luther won’t risk dad catching us, Diego would quite happily sit in his room sharpening his knives and Ben hasn’t been the same since five disappeared.” Alison looked at the photo on the desk of the group. Luther was ‘reading’ while Alison applied Klaus’ make up, Diego was sharpening his knives and head resting on Klaus’ lap. Ben and five were playing a card game in the corner together. Vanya was in the back playing her violin. Their mum had taken the photo weeks before five left.

“well i might have heard a rumour.” Klaus grinned knowing Alison understood the implication.

“no klaus I’m not using my powers to convince them to play truth or dare!” Alison objected.

“Fine there are other ways, you convince Lover boy and I’ll talk to Diego and we can tag team Ben.” Klaus added.

“ok lets do it but only since it’s our birthday.” Klaus then went to Diego’s room.

 

“who is it?” The boy on the other side of the door asked.

“it’s your most favourite most adorable brother.” Klaus grinned.

“Oh five your back.” The voice replied deadpan as Diego opened the door to come face to face with his brother. Klaus let his eyes roam his brothers lightly clothed torso. “What do you want Klaus?”

“Oh not much.” Klaus said pushing past and sitting on his brothers bed.

“really? why don’t I believe that?” Diego asked sitting at the desk.

“really I just came to ask for a tiny favour.” Klaus asked standing up approaching his brother.

“What favour?” Diego eyed his brother wirily.

“Play truth and dare with your dear siblings later?” Klaus asked batting his eyelids.

“no.” The answer was blunt.

“Oh please dear brother please play with us.” Klaus begged dropping to his knees. Klaus was dragged to his feet by Diego.

“Just think of all the secrets you could get out of Luther and how you could embarrass him in front of Alison.” Klaus whispered into Diego’s ear.

“Fine.” Diego gritted out.

“yay! now I’ll see you in Alison’s room at 11 pm sharp.” Klaus grinned slapping Diego lightly on his chest.

 

Alison and Klaus made their way to Bens room.

“Hey Ben.” Alison smiled at her brother.

“hi Alison, Klaus.” He acknowledged sitting up in the bed.

“we are having a little party later and wanted you to come.” Alison took the lead to convince Ben.

“I don’t know it feels wrong to celebrate without five it’s his birthday too.”

“we get that five but don’t you think five would want you to have fun, he would understand it’s been 3 years.” Alison cooed taking Bens hand.

“I’m not sure what if dad catches us or something?” Ben asked shyly.

“well then we’ll all be in the same boat come just for half an hour then if you want to leave we won’t stop you.” Klaus interrupted offering his brother a choice.

“Fine half an hour tops.” He agreed the pair then left.

 

Klaus placed the rucksack of food on Alison’s Bed.

“How did you get all this?” Alison asked looking through the bag.

“I have ways of making money. So I got lots of chocolate, chips, Sweets, bottles of soda. And beer.” Klaus whispered the last part.

“Wow they other should be here soon it’s just gone 11.” Alison added placing cushions on the floor. Soon the others arrived first Ben wanting to get it over with, then Luther who seemed slightly nervous and finally Diego who was taking his time.

“ok so here are the rules you spin the bottle who ever it lands on picks truth or dare, you have to answer truthfully or complete the dare. Alison will be making sure that happens with a few rumours.” Klaus explained nodding to Alison who was eating a donut.

“I’ll spin first!” Klaus exclaimed. He spun the bottle landing on Luther.

“Truth?” Luther seemed very unsure.

“I heard a rumour you answered Klaus truthfully.” Alison whispered into Luther’s ear.

“Luther Have you ever broken a rule?” Klaus asked starting of easily.

“Yes i have.” Luther replied.

“what did you do?” Klaus asked intrigued.

“That’s two questions klaus.” Alison responded holding her hand over Luther’s mouth. Luther then spun it landing on Diago.

“dare.” Diego stated never being one to back down from a challenge.

“I dare you to show them the reason dad punished you two weeks ago.” Luther grinned, Diego glared at his brother yet he stood. Without Alison using a whispered he lowered his trousers enough to show _Drunkard_  tattood on his lower back.

“and?” Luther raised an eyebrow. Until Diego lifted up his shirt to reveal his nipple piercing.

“you got a nipple piecing and a tramp stamp!” Klaus asked gleefully.

“I was mad at dad I snuck out and got wasted I woke up in an alley way with it. Dad saw it during training.” Diego quickly covered himself up. Spinning the bottle until it landed on Alison.

“dare.” She smiled at Diego.

“I dare you to kiss Ben for 20 seconds  .” Diego smirked at Luther’s enraged look. Klaus seal clapped in excitement. Alison quickly leant over and kissed Ben with closed lips. Alison spun the bottle it landed on Klaus who was excited. 

“Truth! No dare! No do Truth! actually I pick dare!” Klaus had a debate. Alison saw it as way to get back at Diego and make Klaus happier.

“I dare you to sit on Deigos lap for the rest of the game. Klaus quickly got up and sat on number 2s lap. His short shorts riding up with the sudden movement. Klaus then span the bottle twice since it landed in his old spot. It finally landed on him and Diego.

“Truth” Diego was quite concerned with what his brother would ask.

“How far have you gone with someone?” Klaus asked twisting on his brothers lap to face him. It was no secret Klaus and Diego snuck out occasionally Diego have dated several people.

“I heard a rumour that you answer truthfully.” Alison whispered to Diego who rubbed the back of his neck.

“all the way.” He replied gritting his teeth as Klaus twisted in his lap again.

“who with?” Alison asked eagerly.

“That’s to questions Alison.” Klaus tutted at his sister,  Suddenly Ben stood up.

“where are you going?” Klaus asked watching his brother grab a large chocolate bar.

“it’s been half an hour goodnight.” Ben said rushing out the room.

“wait we can leave?” Luther asked hopefully.

“no, only Ben was allowed.” Alison cut Luther’s hope short.

 

After Ben left, it became a lot more heated Klaus had cracked open the beers making a comment about having to make sure Diego doesn’t get another piecing tonight. They found out that Alison had rumoured their dad to escape punishment once. That Luther had snuck into their dads office before. That Diego almost got some girl pregnant. They had also found out how klaus got money. That didn’t settle well with the others. Luther had kissed Alison and Luther and Diego had been fourced to kiss. Now it was 2 am and Luther and Alison were passed out on the floor cuddled together. Diego and klaus decided it was time to leave after quickly hiding the contraband. The tipsy teens quietly stumbled back to their rooms. Stopping at Diego’s when they heard footsteps coming. They then heard their father talking to Pogo and their mum.

“so you have a tramp stamp? And a nipple piercing?” Klaus asked causally lying on Diego’s bed.

“yeah” Diego replied getting ready for bed.

“can I see?” Klaus asked softly.

“i already showed you.” Diego reasoned.

“I meant properly see.” Klaus sat up.

“Fine.” Diego took his shirt off anyway since he was going sleep once Klaus left. Klaus stood up walking towards Diego he reached out feeling the metal Diego shivered under the coldness of Klaus’ hands.

“Did you have this when you popped your cherry?” Klaus asked looking at his brother flush.

“no I lo-los-lost it la-la-last year.” Diego stuttered.

“who with?” Klaus asked confused they had only been sneaking out the last 6 months.

“it w-w-was N-no one.” Diego stuttered out.

“now that’s a lie. Who with Diego?” Klaus asked rolling the piecing between his fingers. “It definitely wasn’t me because I would remember, Alison wouldn’t have asked who if it was her, five was gone already, Little Vanya I can’t see her being like that, and you and Luther didn’t seem into that kiss earlier, Ben he’s been caught up with five missing.”

“I-i-it w-wa-was B-Ben.” Diego went bright red.

“really?” Klaus tapped his chin, “how interesting our little brother gets around a bit.”

“What d-do you m-m-mean?” Diego asked relieved when Klaus backed up perching on the desk.

“I mean dear brother, Ben has slept with You, five and me.” Klaus replied humming in thought.

“I think he gets lonely around fives anniversary” Diego added finally getting his stammer back under-control.

“Diego Truth or dare?” Klaus asked causally.

“truth.” Diego replied exasperated.

“do you want to kiss me?” Klaus asked standing up.

“dare.” Diego replied quickly.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Klaus grinned stepping closer so there faces were inches apart.

“ne-never have I ev-ev-ever-“ Diego a stuttered out.

“That’s not the game.” Klaus replied taking Diego’s face in his hands. Diego lost all self control that moment. In that moment they weren’t brothers. Just two teen age boys. All the feelings Diego had tried to burry came flooding back. As he remembered the reason he did what he did with Ben. Diego had been upset over Klaus not paying him as much attention. Ben confortes him. But here, now Diego could finally have the only person he’s ever wanted in his 16 years. Diego caught Klaus’ lips with his own. Klaus slid his arms around Diego’s neck. Diego lifted klaus up letting him wrap his legs around Deigos waist. It was a new found closeness. Neither wanted to break apart. Diego carried Klaus over to the bed the pair laying down. Klaus broke the kiss first moving down Deigos body sending a burning trail of kisses over his chest. “Klaus?” Diego breathed heavily.

”Yeah?” He asked in between kisses.

”I think I love you.” Diego blurted out.

”I love you too idiot now help me.” He replied tugging Diego’s bottoms.

Suddenly the door open. “Number four! Number two! What is the meaning of this? Get to the living room this instant!” Their father demanded. The two boys separated. Trudging down the stairs where they saw Luther and Alison sat on separate sofas. Alison had tears streaming down her face.

“It has come to my notice you feel it’s appropriate to have intimate relationships with eachother. This will not be tolerated this week you will all be punished. Then starting next week. Alison and Klaus will train together, eating meals separate from you all. You are not allowed in eachothers bedroom unless I give you permission. Luther and Alison are not to communicate with eachother and Klaus and Diego aren’t either unless it’s about a mission or I’ve given permission! Am I clear?” Reginald yelled at the four teens.

”yes father.” The children answered.

”Deigo, Luther, Alison return to your rooms.” He sharply said.

“Klaus you are to follow me.” His father led the teen to the cemetery.

”no no please not again dad please no I’m sorry.” Klaus begged this didn’t stop Reginald locking him in there. The group was never the same since. Once Klaus returned out of the crypt a week later he was told Alison had all her luxuries taken. Klaus found his make up gone as well. Ben told Klaus Diego had been gone the week as well. The group never found out how each was punished.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
